duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenix
Phoenixes are a collective term used for the beings that live inside the tree of Ultimate Galaxy Universe. They are the life supports of the Universe generally do not move outside the tree. However, if the last Phoenix goes outside Universe, the Universe self destructs and all other creatures die along with it. (To be exact not even Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden can survive this) Story While since the ancient times, the Phoenixes lived inside the tree of the Universe, the rampage of the Evolution Cross Gears had released the Phoenixes into the world which started destroying everything for unexplained reasons. Many creatures of old races died and the only ones who survive were Guardians (Whose contradictory thoughts later gave birth to Shangri-La, Climax of "Cruelty"), Liquid People, Death Puppets, Humans and Wild Veggies as they were the most adaptable. Then as they moved to the new eastern lands, they saw 5 new races which were Great Mecha Kings, Arc Seraphim, Dreammates, Tyranno Drakes and Grand Devils. These 5 new races were the only races who can defeat the Phoenixes, and at first they fought each other to see who can defeat them. Eventually, Dreammates had asked , the gatekeeper to the tree of the Universe to open the gate, which it did and released many phoenixes from the Universe, accelerating its demise. Then after the Grand Devils made Dragons of all civilizations, the civilizations and Dragons teamed up to defeat the Phoenixes, but the Phoenixes never wavered. At the same moment, Time Changer, Space-Time Engineer was dispatched to fix the course of Universe, but the worst Phoenix, Supernova Black Hole Thanatos came to attempt to stop the civilizations from preventing Universe from awakening. The sinister phoenix then absorbs the power of the 5 civilizations and became stronger when fought, but then a phoenix allied to the civilizations, Supernova Bigbang Anastathis appeared and fought Thanatos, distorting earth and space. Then Anastathis bought down Thanatos with it and the awakening of the Universe was stopped. After then Gods appeared and hunted down the remaining Phoenixes. However, Remanants such as remain and would wander space. There was also another kind of Phoenix that was used on creatures such as Death Phoenix; Those were a more or less mystical avian-like creatures who are not astronomically powerful, but still very powerful and can destroy the creature planet easily. Card Power As their astronomical titles suggest, Phoenixes have higher than usual card power than those of regular creatures, and possibly one of the only good creatures in Spectacle Nova. Most of them have Meteorburn, an attack trigger that triggers when a card under the evolution creature is put into the graveyard. The abilities are often highly powerful and can win the game all by themselves. They are also often cheap in order to compliment their difficult evolution process. However, they do have an achille's heel; Their evolution method. To evolve a Galaxy Vortex Creature, the player must have 3 creatures in the battle zone and sacrifice 2 of them for the phoenix. The creatures then are vulnerable to the opponent's removal and the player will also lose 2 creatures in the process. Therefore, if the Phoenix has no flashy effect on it, it will often be pretty bad. Due to this, they are often not meta and are limited to casual play. Hierarchy The following is a spectaculated hierarchy of major Phoenixes. Be noted that Lore ≠ Card Power. Universe >>>>>> Bigbang Anastathis = Blackhole Thanatos > Betelguese Final Cannon > Lyra Bolstorm = Apollonus Dragerion > Uranus Ninetails >= Neptune Shutrom > Venus La Saint Mother = Mecury Gigablizzard = Pluto Deathbringer > Jupiter King Empire = Mars Disaster > Grand Cross Absolute Cure Media They are often used by or . The majority of Supernova: Duel Masters Flash's cast used Phoenixes as trump cards as well. Category:Races